Broken
by Sakura Sango
Summary: Stockholm syndrome is a term used to describe a psychological phenomenon where hostages have positive feelings towards their captors that appear irrational.


Title: Broken.

Author: Saku

Rated: M (R)

Disclaimer: I don't own it nor do I imply that I do. I am only borrowing the -man characters and world for my fun, only to return them once I have had my fill of them.

Pairings: Tyki/Komui

Summary: Stockholm syndrome is a term used to describe a psychological phenomenon where hostages have positive feelings towards their captors that appear irrational.

Warning: Erm some psychological stuff here, angsty at times (Really look at the summary for how the warnings are going to go, don't wanna read hit the back button), kisses here and there

A/N: Don't ask…I mean I have no idea other then- it came to me! Haha summary is totally copy/pasted from wiki, I would never be able to write that professional.

Also I hope this sounds alright, because this has been a work in progress that has been going on for almost 6 months long. …wow…It's had to go through rewrites as my writing style changed. And this is a new venture for me…Concrits, reviews or helpful info would be _loved!_

_x-x-x-_

_The crack is small, barely noticeable (one has to walk closely, nose almost pressed flat to the surface) but it is there, threatening to grow._

Komui's breath is ragged as he turns and runs down another set of endless hallways, trying desperately to find a feasible escape route. He has already tried several doorways, frustrated to find that they either were dead ends or led to an alternate room that was scarier then all of his nightmares combined. As he had learned when he ran into Road's room- an experience he never wishes to relive.

He silently curses the long, winding, never ending hallways and alleys. He just wants out! Not magically appearing walls and long loops.

Already his once pristine white clothing is grayed from running (something that he could have never expected from such a _clean_ place) and his hat is missing. He had dropped it several yards ago…or with this place, it could just be around the corner somewhere.

As his heart races, Komui feels his spirits drop. He realizes that an exit is impossible. He needs a doorway specific for Earth. He _needs_ Allen…or more importantly his ability.

Finally his energy runs out as Komui feels his legs suddenly collapse under him. The ground comes up suddenly, too sudden for him to catch himself as he crashes into the chilled cement. A broken cry falls from his lips as he presses his warmed face into the ground, barely feeling the blood that gushes from his broken nose.

By his head he can hear footsteps, and the Supervisor does not even have to look up to know that his captor is standing above him, a displeased look on his face.

His vision fades as he raises his head, finally realizing the blood that is rushing down his face. The world grows dark as his head again meets the ground harshly.

_x-x-x-_

_Centimeter by centimeter the crack spreads along, growing larger by the minute until it is visible._

Komui is no idiot…even if he acts like one at times.

He has taken Psychology- he had to to be able to maintain his job- and he knows of what happens to humans when they are in a depressing situation that they cannot get out of.

No matter what they end up breaking. It does not matter what direction they take- the end result is always the same. A soul can only take so much before it is damaged beyond repair.

And Komui can only pray to God that it goes fast for him. He does not want to slowly sit and stare at the walls _knowing_ what is happening and of the freedom he is missing. Instead he wants to be alert one day and wake up broken beyond repair the next.

But something inside him, a stupid, naïve part of him refuses to let him break that easily. Instead he fights with everything he has to escape.

"I'm sure you want someone better than me!" Komui glares at the Noah that is sitting calmly in an old armchair reading some book.

Tyki barely looks up from what he is reading as he mutters a disagreement to what his captive said. "Earl said I could have whoever I wanted. I choose you." His voice borders on boredom.

It is the same answer every day. Komui can repeat it word for word now.

"Why?" He cringes at the whine his voice has but he is desperate to leave.

This time Tyki does look up from his book, though he refuses to answer. Instead he reaches over to the foot of the bed, barely noticing how Komui flinches and pulls his legs away from the Noah- though he has no reason to act like that, Tyki has never touched him as such.

Long, thin fingers bend down the corner of the page that he is on, effectively marking his place in the book. Carefully, as if he is afraid that it will break otherwise, Tyki places the book on the thick arm of his chair before rising.

Komui can feel his heart race as he tries to make himself appear as small as possible. With each step that the Noah takes, Komui can feel his heart race faster.

_The pounding hurts his chest._

"Because you interest me; when I first saw you I knew I had to have you." Tyki stands beside the shivering captive. Dark fingers brush loose bangs out of his face, golden eyes narrowing at the visible flinch. "And soon you will know just how much you need me too."

Komui only shakes his head silently to Tyki's back, swearing to himself that he will _never_ need the Noah. He knows that he will be rescued soon enough.

He _has_ to believe it.

_x-x-x-_

_Shards splinter from the crack as it grows, falling away to be lost and never found again, gone forever to never be repaired._

_Fifteen…_

Dark eyes follow the pendulum of the large clock, as it glides from end to end counting off the seconds so does Komui.

_Sixteen…_

And again he wonders just how long has he been here.

Days?

Weeks?

He doubts it has been a month yet.

He has tried to count the seconds, but something always distracts him and he starts at the beginning again. The days and nights run together now. Komui had learned after the first couple days stuck on the Ark that it never grows dark. Leaving him lost on the exact day he is on.

He knows he can always ask Tyki…But still inside him he refuses to want anything from that Noah.

_Seventeen…_

Twenty one days.

Komui can only guess that he has not been gone for that long. That's how long the human body can go without food- yet another random fact he remembers from his classes.

Since he came to the Ark, Komui has refused to eat, and unless Tyki is feeding him when he is sleeping (something he really does not believe with how much his stomach hurts) it must be at least twenty one days.

Black eyes glance to the table beside his bed; and once again his mental counting is interrupted by the delicious aroma of food. It almost _hurts_ him to know that these monsters eat as good as them. He had wanted to be one up on something.

The temptation to eat is so strong and it takes his entire willpower to refuse and turn his eyes back to the swinging pendulum.

_One…_

_Two…_

_x-x-x-_

_The once minute crack has grown, sliding along until it covers one whole side and starts to wrap around; slowly it is becoming irreparable. _

Pasta is delicious when eaten hot, Komui decides as he devours the tray.

He had finally caved a few meals ago when Tyki- annoyed that his captive had still not eaten- had shoved a cold, slimy piece of bacon into the man's mouth. While it was disgustingly cold and greasy from sitting all day, it was still delicious to the starving Supervisor.

Now he obeys perfectly when his captor sets the tray on the table. He eats every bite and never voices a complaint- even if Sushi is not his thing and he really does not like how runny the yolks of his eggs are.

From the clock he has noticed that his meals come once a day, at exactly four-fifteen. And though he hates himself for it (_that small spark inside him is still alive though dimmed sharply_) Komui not finds himself anxious for that time to come.

Not just for the food, but also for the company.

Tyki has taken to a new level, no longer staying in the room. Instead he remains elsewhere in the Ark- with the door firmly locked- only coming out to deliver a tray of food.

Komui knows this is another move that the dark skinned Noah is taking to break him. He _knows_ it.

When he does come in with dinner, Tyki only stays for an hour. Once the time limit is up the tray leaves too, even if there still is food on it. And again Komui is left in the room alone with nothing to do.

He has looked around for a book, an ad. Anything to read. However he found the room bare, emptied of anything that could help easy the mind numbing boredom.

So Komui sits dumbly on the bed staring at the swinging pendulum. He has given up counting now. His mind is too numbed to figure out just how long he has been here.

_x-x-x-_

_Another piece breaks away- larger then the shards before- to disappear forever in the abyss, as the crack wraps around and starts its trek again._

"No! Don't leave…" Komui cries out as he latches onto Tyki's arm, the same arm that has reached out for the tray.

A dark eyebrow raises before falling again. Gently the Noah sets the empty tray back onto the small wooden table. "If you ask nicely I will think about staying."

He can hear the mocking tone, yet the spark inside him has dimmed too much. Vaguely he tries to remember what the teacher had called this, there had been a specific name. A part of captivity when the captive wants to please his captor, when he starts to develop feelings for the captor. But his numbed mind can only focus on Tyki's request.

Without hesitation Komui pulls away, his fingers brushing against the other man's muscular arm. Hands curl in his lap as he looks down at them trying to find the words he wants to say. Though his lashes (he keeps his head down, he is too embarrassed to look up right now) Komui watches the Noah as he tries to keep his voice steady. "Please stay longer. I…"

That spark is still alive! It refuses to let him admit that he needs Tyki. Komui wants to tell the Noah to screw off, that he was only joking.

But he can't. Though the spark is still alive it has dimmed so much, that it can barely light Komui's fractured soul.

The Supervisor just knows that he cannot stay in this room alone for another second. It has become too claustrophobic for his liking. Every second- _every annoying tick of that damned clock_- the walls close in on him. Choking him of his breath and making his heart race in fear.

"I want…no _need_…you to stay here with me."

_x-x-x-_

_The crack is threatening to overlap itself, to break the already fragile object in half, to destroy such a beautiful thing._

Fingers splay out over the thin blanket- he wants to complain to his captor about the thinness, about how cold he gets at nights here- as Komui stares at the ceiling. His left leg is bent, heel digging into the mattress while his right hangs limply.

Again he is left alone. Alone in an empty room (he is tired of staring at the same armchair, bed and table). Tyki has been spending more time in the room, though it still is not enough for the man.

A rattling doorknob wakes the Supervisor from his daze, and he can feel his heart race. _Tyki is coming!_ His mind jumpstarts to life as he rolls partially over, eyes staring intently at the door.

And he hates himself for it. Wants to punish himself for actually _wanting_ the other man…no not man, Noah. Never a man…_he does not want to humanize the Noah_.

He has tried to punish himself before, much to Tyki's displeasure (he is no longer allowed to have belts around him, the Noah had been furious when he saw the glowing welts on his back). Komui had been left alone for a week after that (Road entering the room only long enough to toss the man a slice of bread and a ladle of water). As much as he hated himself already Komui came to loathe himself at how he had cried and begged for forgiveness after the week. _"Just please don't ever leave me alone again!"_ He had cried while holding onto the other's leg.

Bile slides to his mouth, making him shudder as he tries to ignore the burning sensation. He wants to puke, just end the burning.

But Tyki would hate it if he left a mess. Messes were never allowed. And he does not want to make Tyki mad.

The door cracks open and Komui can feel his heart flutter as he watches the tall Portuguese man walk in. Eyes remains on the man; yes the man, Komui smiles slightly as he watches the pale skinned man walk into the room (he loves this form, it seems so human).

Slowly he sits up, hair falling into his eyes as his head lowers. He feels the spark in him smolder a little more, becoming dimmer, slowly dying away. And he knows that he is breaking. His sanity is slowly slipping away.

"Hello Pet," Tyki whispers and Komui can only stare, refusing to look away for a second. Terrified that the man would disappear if he does.

The tall man leans down, lips brushing against his captive's in a chaste, butterfly light kiss before pulling away.

Komui refuses to answer. Refuses to kiss back, to beg or ask for more. He is breaking. But he still has his pride.

Smirking Tyki only walks towards the armchair to sit in it while pulling out a book.

As much as he wants to look away, scoff and tell the Noah off Komui finds himself unable to do so. Instead he stares watching.

H-how," god he hates how scratchy his voice has become, how defeated it sounds as he whispers (he must never scream or talk too loud), "long until you let me go?"

"Pet," (Komui shudders at the nickname, he _hates_ it,) "why do you ask the same question everyday. You know how I hate that question. Keep asking and I will leave."

Dark hair veils his eyes as Komui's head hangs, he never means to hurt Tyki (why would he want to hurt the one that feeds him…keeps him safe…). "Sorry," he whispers before lying back down to stare at the ceiling again.

_x-x-x-_

_Another piece- larger then before- falls off to disappear for all eternity, the cracks race for each other trying desperately to find their way home again._

The floor is cold.

…Icy cold…

Why is the room never heated? Komui wants to ask why does this room have to be so cold, especially at night. Especially this floor. But he keeps his mouth shut (Tyki hates stupid questions).

But the floor is a little too cold for him.

But, at the same time, the hand that is petting his head (the fingers that run through his hair) is too comforting.

"What are you reading?" Komui stares at the corner of the page that he can see from his position on the floor. He really wishes he could see more then just a couple words (from what he has read, it sounds interesting).

"If you come up here," Tyki pats at his lap (and Komui wants to whine as the warm hand leaves his head), "you can read with me."

Reading…That sounds interesting (it would help clear the never-ending haze in his mind). But he rather not _sit_ on the man's lap.

_At least not yet…_

That spark inside him is still alive, though it could barely light a hummingbird's nest.

Silently Komui resumes staring at the floor, eyes closing as the soft hand returns to his head. Above him he is certain he hears Tyki snicker, but he decides to ignore it.

_x-x-x-_

_Pieces of all sizes rain down, littering the abyss with their fragile shards leaving just a skeleton left of what had been a beautifully handcrafted design that God himself made._

Komui swears that a heartbeat has never sounded this beautiful. This heavenly. He presses his ear to Tyki's chest trying to hear more. He never wants this to leave.

"You are being so good today Pet."

Komui almost giggles at how the chest under his ear rumbles as the Noah speaks (he loves how it feels…how it sounds…).

"I like it here," he whispers, his voice rough and chapped from misuse (what is the point of talking when you are alone). "So much warmer then the floor."

Really why had he refused so much before? The Noah's lap was warm and soft, and despite how hard he _tries_ to remember why he had refused in the past Komui cannot remember. It is lost in the haze.

Fingers comb through his hair and Komui can feel his heart flutter at the touches. He would be good, if it meant he could feel these loving touches again.

Even now, as he presses his ear to the man's chest, Komui can finally see the book that Tyki has been reading slowly. And even though he has started in the middle (and his reading skills have diminished as his brain tries to remember what the letters are) he _was_ right! It is an interesting book (as if anything Tyki grabbed could ever be boring, nothing is boring about him).

"Keep being good Pet and you can stay here always."

That sentence holds so much promise…So much that Komui almost wants to cry with joy. His heart flutters happily.

His eyes are heavy, lids falling with each turn of the page. Komui wants nothing more then to sleep but he still refuses to sleep anywhere _near_ the other man. He loves him, will do anything for him, but sleeping in his arms is still something he cannot bring himself to think of doing.

_x-x-x-_

_The crack merges, finally connecting as the object finally shatters and disappears into the abyss; nothing is left anymore- no object, no shards, no spark…nothing. It is dead inside, nothing but a pitch black cavern, a cavern that used to house the most beautiful soul ever._

"Tyki," Komui whispers, his voice has become clearer (he talks to Tyki all the time, answering his questions and whispering at all hours of how he _adores_ the other man). Dark eyes watch the gray skinned man who is lying beside him roll over, golden eyes blinking away the sleep.

"What's wrong Pet?" Sleep still fogs his voice, muffles it enough that it is almost hard to decipher.

Komui feels guilty for waking Tyki, it was stupid really. A stupid nightmare. He does not even know the people he dreamed of (a random red haired boy that nearly bounced off the walls, a white haired boy with a cursed hand, a young Japanese boy who scowled often, a young _beautiful_ girl who was too sweet for her own good). They feel familiar but he cannot remember ever seeing them- let alone interacting with them.

Teeth gnaw at his lip as Komui weighs his options. Should he just wave it off (would Tyki be mad at him for that, _he is a good boy after all_) or should he finish what he wants to say.

"Pet?" The other man rolls over, his left arm raising him up slightly. Fingers caress the pale face before brushing back hair that has fallen into his captive's face. "Tell me Pet. It's ok."

"C-can," eyes glance down at the mattress between them and he gains the last bit of courage he needs. "Can you hold me tonight. I just need to feel you."

A smile spread across the Noah's face, it has taken many weeks but finally he has come over completely. "Of course Pet," he whispers as he lies back down, arms spread out for the other man.

An innocent child-like smile crosses Komui's face as he slides closer, resting his head on the crook Tyki's arm. He almost shudders with excitement as he feels the other man wrap his arms around his body. A pale hand rests on a gray chest, right above the man's heart.

"Good night Pet."

Tyki barely hears the mumbled response, sleep already consuming the other man.

Light pours into the room from the opened door that leads out of the room. But Komui never bothers to think of escaping. Why would he _ever _want to leave this place?

Tyki was here.

"Tyki," Komui mutters into the man's chest, his lips brushing against the soft skin. As long as Tyki stays here, Komui knows he will. He is willing to follow the Noah to the ends of the earth.

_x-x-x-_

Erg…I really feel like this was a fail story. Hmm, it just…I don't know. Did anyone like it?


End file.
